No Air
by akmdreamer
Summary: She doesn't know how she'll survive without him there. He doesn't know how he can leave her. H/G, set during end of HBP, beginning of DH. SONGFIC! Jordin Sparks, No Air. R&R, Enjoy!


**DISCLAIMER: Well, if you think I claim to own rights to either Jordin Sparks' No Air or J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series, than I don't know whether to be flattered or laugh at your stupidity. ;)**

**A/N: This was begging to be written. Sorry if I'm overdoing it with the songfics, but its just…so darn fun! ;) R&R, Enjoy!**

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_If I should die before I wake_

_It's 'cause you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air_

_Oh_

Dumbledore's funeral had ended hours ago, but Ginny was just coming in.

The bright sunshine and periwinkle-blue skies seemed to mock her, and she didn't make eye contact with anyone - not even Hermione - as she entered the common room and made strait for the stairs of the dormitory.

It was mercifully empty, and she flung herself on the bed, berating herself for not knowing that it was too good to last, for not coming to terms with the fact that Harry would have to leave eventually, before the time actually came.

She knew he loved her, but it still hurt to have to be left behind. She rolled onto her side, fingering the red of the quilt on her four-poster and trying to keep her tears away.

Her chest constricted, and she felt herself struggling to breath through the tears that she could no longer stall. They were silent heaves of her chest, with tears blurring her vision, the pearly, salty drops trailing gently down her cheeks.

It was as though the room was void of oxygen.

Her tears drained her of energy, and as they subsided, she found herself settling into a deep sleep.

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_

_Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

Harry stood in front of the lake, staring out over it without really seeing it.

The silvery lake was disrupted briefly by the Giant Squid's tentacles, but Harry didn't blink. The sun glinted off the surface, giving it a metallic quality, but he didn't squint.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, feeling the dreaded knot in his throat, the hot liquid pooling in his eyes and spilling from them when he squeezed them shut, as though attempting to block out the past week, and especially that afternoon.

His hands balled into fists in the folds of his robes, and he bit his lip till it bled, feeling as though his heart had stopped, frozen in place until he could hold Ginny again.

He hoped she understood, hoped he'd made it clear that he loved her with everything he had, loved her so much he _had _to let her go, for fear of her death.

_But how do you expect me_

_to live alone with just me_

_'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

Ginny didn't know how long it'd been when she woke, but she didn't get up. She lay there, her face glazed with tears that had dried sticky on it, still contemplating Harry's earlier words.

She wished with every fiber of her being that she could go with them. If she were just a year older, she'd be able to go. She wouldn't have the Trace on her, she wouldn't be a burden….

But how did he expect her to survive without knowing, knowing where he was, what he was doing, if he was even alive? He was currently the most important thing to her.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_It's no air, no air_

Ginny was like his air, essential for her to live. His life without her was unthinkable.

Ginny was his best source of comfort, the one he could trust with anything…how could he live for however long it took to complete his task with no idea of whether she was actually alive, and what if he came back and she had…died? He felt instinctive protectiveness rise in him. While she was with him, at least he could actively throw himself in front of whatever curse was thrown her way, pull her out of the line of fire, defend her with his own spells….

But that was what he was trying to do, he insisted to himself, _protect her, defend her, get her away from the immanent threat as much as possible…._

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me_

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_

_It's no air, no air_

Ginny was already in too deep. She had fought beside him before, and she'd even been - as he had pointed out - bait for him before. Voldemort knew to some extent what Harry would do for her, what was the point in showing him just how close they were? Somewhere in the back of her mind, Ginny knew the threat would be a thousand times greater, but she wanted him so badly, she didn't give a damn.

_How can I know she'll be okay? _Harry pondered.

_If he's not here, I can't…I just…can't. _Ginny thought.

_I'll fight for her, _he decided.

_I'll help from this end. Everything I do will be for him, _she resolved firmly.

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

But still, immersed in their respective thoughts, they were finding it hard to breath, hard to stay away from each other, and they both knew that even now, the things left unsaid were too many, too important.

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew_

_Right off the ground to float to you_

_There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

"Where is she?" Harry inquired of Hermione, the second he entered the common room. He'd clearly been running.

"Her dormitory," Hermione whispered, seeming to know that the fewer words she uttered, the easier it would be for Harry. "I'll get her."

Ginny came down alone minutes later, looking as though she had - for once - been crying.

_But somehow I'm still alive inside_

_You took my breath, but I survived_

_I don't know how, but I don't even care_

Three words: _I love you._

And her breath was gone again, but this time was different. This time, it was still painful, but it was…hopeful.

She didn't know how it worked, but she didn't care, and as he kissed her, nor did he.

_So how do you expect me_

_to live alone with just me_

_'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

Neither knew what the next year was to bring. He would be gone, she would be alone, and who knew where Voldemort would be, but they now knew what they were fighting for. They both knew why Dumbledore had valued this thing so much.

They didn't know if they'd survive, but they knew what had to be done. They didn't know how the other would cope, but they would.

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No more_

_It's no air, no air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_It's no air, no air_

The next summer, when he left, her anger was renewed, the pain intensified, and again, she couldn't breathe.

As Bellatrix Lestrange's arm curved up and she cackled as the sound of her yelling Cruciatus Curse rent the air, Ginny made no move to protect herself. The pain was more than she thought she could bare, but she wasn't sure which was worth: Physical or emotional.

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me_

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_

_It's no air, no air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air _

**A/N: Well, then…any comments or criticism, please let me know as usual! ;)**

**~PhoenixFlameGinny67 **


End file.
